A moment in time
by elfofdeath
Summary: ok this was a plot bunny entry but misread the prompt so here is Bulma and Vegeta talking about Trunks before his is born.


_De_ _ar Vegeta,_ __

 _I know you'll find this in the gravity room and I know you will try and destroy it but please read this. I know the fact I got pregnant from our night of passion shocked you and disgusted you, but despite what you may think or want to believe I didn't plan on it. I am not ready for children yet nor did I want to fall pregnant with your child. I know many will say, ' you made this mess so live with it' but why should I bring a child into this world that both the mother and father don't want?_ __

 _Therefore Vegeta you don't have to worry about me bringing this hybrid into the world..._

Vegeta stood in the gravity room as he finished reading the last few lines of the note and scrunched it up in fury, he closed his eyes and focused in on the woman's Ki and he flew out the gravity room with a speed had never known.

He couldn't believe the woman had made such a brass choice without talking to him or involving him in it, sure he wasn't found of the idea of having a child never less a hybrid. Part of him did want to have his legacy continue on. Why should his royal blood line die with him?

He was uneasy in himself and the idea of a child but he didn't think the woman had such thoughts. She was fiercely independent and had he had to admit seeing how committed she was to her work was attractive. He didn't want a woman who wanted to cling to him or desire affection at all times and that what Bulma was. Vegeta needed his training and he needed to ascend and the woman let him do as he pleased.

However he sought her out and he felt her Ki in West City and saw her sitting in a park with her hands held together and her head was hung low, was he to late?

" Women." He called out stiffly

She looked up tearful seeing her like this made his face twitch.

" How dare you make such a choice without consulting me."

Bulma whipped her tears, she looked to him as she cried.

" I didn't go through with that.. I was too scared… but why do you care you made it clear that you didn't I'm just crying because of my fears."

" What right do I have to be a father? I am a killer and have killed children before. Yes I don't have a feeling for you beyond lust but I do want that child."

Bulma gripped her hands as she stood tall.

" I feel nothing for you...It's why I could of cared less for this child of yours, but I changed my mind about the unborn baby. Still as much as it scares me that I'm becoming a mother maybe it's time I have a child."

She just couldn't rid herself of this child, she could feel it's energy inside her, was this what Ki felt like? How come she felt the child's Ki but not Vegeta's are even her own KI. No there was no way she could think of doing something drastic after feeling this Ki inside her.

Vegeta simply stood though watching her putt a proud hand on her stomach.

" It's not that I don't mind that this child has Saiyan DNA either. Even now the child makes its energy known to me it from strange yet makes me feel sad that I thought such silly thoughts.

Vegeta looked off uneasy he walked forward, he spoke lies often to hide his true feelings. His hand raised toward her stomach but he redrew away at the last moment.

" I'll take you home." He offered sharply

She crossed her arms and moved into him and he pulled her in. He felt a surge of energy flow into him,it was not her energy but it was the child's Ki. He went stiff feeling uneasy at the feeling of pride growing in him.

He flew her home as she somewhat snuggled into him, he would push her away if part of him didn't want to pull her closer sometimes he liked the affection she offered him. Yet that affection would not changed him, he would always be the Saiyan he had always been before she invited him into this place. He would not be like that soft hearted fool Kakarot, to be like that clown would lead to his death. Strength and power was what was needed in order to survive, it was Frieza's life lesson and something burner into his skin and body. There was no peace and he could not rest, it was why he couldn't let her or that unborn child in. He couldn't lose anyone else like, he could not have attachments.

He landed then in their home and lifted the woman's chin.

" You should stop making rash choices woman."

She smirked as she looked into his eye.

" Heh some of the choices I make lead to good things, but I know what your saying."

She sneaked kiss from him as she backed away from his arms.

" Don't worry though I won't put this baby or myself into danger."

She walked away as Vegeta wiped his mouth but he smirked for a moment as he went back to train for the Androids arrival. He was confident that soon he would have a child to continue he legacy on with, to train and have pride in.


End file.
